Privacy displays provide image visibility to a primary user that is typically in an on-axis position and reduced visibility of image content to a snooper, that is typically in an off-axis position. A privacy function may be provided by micro-louvre optical films that transmit some light from a display in an on-axis direction with low luminance in off-axis positions. However such films have high losses for head-on illumination and the micro-louvres may cause Moiré artefacts due to beating with the pixels of the spatial light modulator. The pitch of the micro-louvre may need selection for panel resolution, increasing inventory and cost.
Switchable privacy displays may be provided by control of the off-axis optical output.
Control may be provided by means of luminance reduction, for example by means of switchable backlights for a liquid crystal display (LCD) spatial light modulator. Display backlights in general employ waveguides and edge emitting sources. Certain imaging directional backlights have the additional capability of directing the illumination through a display panel into viewing windows. An imaging system may be formed between multiple sources and the respective window images. One example of an imaging directional backlight is an optical valve that may employ a folded optical system and hence may also be an example of a folded imaging directional backlight. Light may propagate substantially without loss in one direction through the optical valve while counter-propagating light may be extracted by reflection off tilted facets as described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,519,153, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Control of off-axis privacy may further be provided by means of contrast reduction, for example by adjusting the liquid crystal bias tilt in an In-Plane-Switching LCD.